


Property of Parker

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker stakes a claim.</p><p>Can be seen as a sequel of sorts to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699909">Debts and Stolen Hearts</a> or a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Parker

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Parker/Eliot, "You're mine, I stole you."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/66569.html?thread=15547401#t15547401)_
> 
> I liked the prompt and its possible tie to my other fic. I am still not feeling capable of a true sequel to it, but this was too cute not to do.
> 
> Even though it does not fit the prompt's theme of slave fic.

* * *

“Parker, what are you doing?”

She looked up at him with a smug grin, doing that purr thing she did when she got her way. “I stole you. You're mine.”

He grunted, catching her hands in his. “We're together. Doing this, whatever the hell it is, but that does not mean you stole me.”

“Yes, I did. You said I stole your heart, so I stole you. You're mine. I'm keeping you. Forever.”

Eliot frowned. He didn't know that Parker knew the meaning of forever, sure didn't think he did or that he deserved it. Still, here he was, beautiful woman in his arms—beautiful crazy woman—and she was talking forever. He might have called it a dream if he was the kind of man who dreamed like that. He wasn't.

“Still doesn't give you permission to draw on me in my sleep.”

She grinned. “Just marking my territory.”

“I'll show you a mark,” he growled, and she laughed just before he kissed her.


End file.
